Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a metal mask and a metal mask formed thereby.
Discussion of the Background
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display is a type of image display device is that has recently been in the spotlight. An OLED display has a self-light emitting characteristic and may have a small thickness and weight, because it does not need an additional light source like a liquid crystal display (LCD). Furthermore, an OLED display has low power consumption, a high luminance, and a high response speed.
When fabricating such an OLED display, a metal mask may be used to deposit red R, green G, and blue B organic emission layers on a substrate of the display. After forming organic light-emitting materials of one color using the metal mask, in which openings having the size of one pixel have been formed, organic light-emitting materials of other colors may be formed by moving the metal mask by one pixel cell.
In general, when fabricating a metal mask, an opening for depositing the organic light-emitting materials is formed using an etching method. As the size and/or resolution of an OLED display is increased, the size of a metal mask and the precision of openings formed in the metal mask, are limited when the metal mask is fabricated using an etching method.